Inspiración
by Jouja
Summary: UKFr AU. Francis es un autor que no ha podido escribir nada durante año y medio. Arthur es el nuevo profesor en un colegio cercano. La biblioteca donde ahora labora Francis se ha convertido en el escenario de su tira y afloja. GerIta y SpaBel.
1. Chapter 1

Ah, este fic. Le tengo cariño aunque juro que si lo leo tengo ganas de salir corriendo y/o quemarlo. Pero lo hice con amor para Alega en el Amigo Invisible 2011-2012 (what the fuck? ¿A dónde se fue el tiempo?). Mil gracias a mi Cydis bella porque fue mi beta/pañuelo/apapachadora/cacheteadora durante todo el proceso.

Algún día ffnet dejará de meterse con mis guiones.

 **Título:** Inspiración

 **Personaje/pareja(s):** Arthur Kirkland (Inglaterra) | Francis Bonnefoy (Francia). Parejas secundarias: Ludwig (Alemania) | Feliciano Vargas (Italia Veneciano) y Antonio Carriedo (España) | Bella De Bryun (Bélgica).

 **Rating:** ¿16+?

 **Resumen:** AU. Francis es un autor que no ha podido escribir nada durante año y medio. Arthur es el nuevo profesor en un colegio cercano. La biblioteca donde ahora labora Francis se ha convertido en el escenario de su tira y afloja.

 **Advertencias:** Datos de literatura y geografía que podrían estar incorrectos. Spoilers de una película vieja (?).

* * *

 **Uno.**

 _Woke up, fell out of bed,  
Dragged a comb across my head  
Found my way downstairs and drank a cup,  
And looking up I noticed I was late.  
Found my coat and grabbed my hat  
Made the bus in second splat  
Found my way upstairs and had a smoke,  
And somebody spoke and I went into a dream_  
 _ **— A day in the life— The Beatles.**_

La rutina de la semana no es lo que solía ser, empezando del lugar de trabajo: una pequeña biblioteca situada en la esquina de una cuadra. El trabajo empezaba temprano, bordeando las siete de la mañana. Francis Bonnefoy abría las puertas, persianas y ventanas y arreglaba la mesa de recepción dependiendo de su humor. Lo hacía rápido y con elegante mesura, para que cuando Lovino Vargas llegara no incrementase su descontento con el resto de la humanidad y tuviera algún objeto contundente a la mano (digamos, un florero) para desquitarse. Es a la llegada de éste que la labor de Francis como auxiliar comenzaba, trabajo que iba desde el inventariado y ordenado del material bibliográfico y mobiliario, el mantenimiento de las fichas y base de datos, hasta evitar el contacto entre Lovino y alguna persona que devolvía algún fondo a destiempo.

Fue a raíz de varios incidentes comprendidos en la tarea de préstamo y devolución de libros que el señor Rómulo, abuelo del belicoso muchacho y apreciada autoridad de la ciudad, le ofreció a Francis este trabajo. Podría decirse que lo aceptó de mala manera, no porque le disgustara la idea (al contrario, estaba bastante agradecido), sino por las circunstancias que lo habían llevado a tener que resignarse a un trabajo que no estaba en sus planes.

El trajín comenzaba alrededor de las once hasta la una, hora de almorzar, y luego se extendía hasta cerca de las cinco. Sin embargo, al ser una pequeña biblioteca en un mundo cada día más ligado al Internet y la información rápida y virtual, Francis tenía tiempo para complacerse con la lectura de cualquier libro que le llamase la atención en el día. Le había encontrado bastante gusto a leer sentado en las escaleras que usaban para alcanzar los libros más altos, siempre alerta a las llamadas de Lovino o a las consultas de las personas que llegaban a la biblioteca. Claro que prefería esta otra tarea, ayudar a las damiselas con sus trabajos tenía su recompensa con una linda sonrisa, un guiño de ojos, hasta un número de teléfono. Lovino estaba desperdiciando oportunidades.

Casi todos los días, a las cuatro y cuarto (con una precisión casi perturbadora), Arthur ingresaba a la biblioteca.

Arthur siempre parecía exhausto, y aún más fastidiado con el mundo que Lovino, cuando llegaba. La mayoría de veces se dirigía inmediatamente a un sofá cerca a la mesa de recepción y se desplomaba en él, tomaba una micro siesta de unos cuantos minutos para luego recobrar la compostura, sentarse adecuadamente y sacar su enorme termo de la mochila para servirse un poco de té. Francis se le acercaba entonces, y es en este punto que la rutina de lunes a sábado tenía su ligera variación.

A veces conversaban, Arthur le contaba sobre su día en la escuela donde enseñaba y Francis se entretenía si dicho día había sido particularmente pesado. Otras veces, Francis se encontraba con la nueva tarea de corregir exámenes. En ocasiones, la siesta de Arthur se extendía y Francis tapaba el termo y guardaba su mochila detrás del mostrador, no fuera a ser que se la robaran.

Las ocasiones en que Arthur no se sentaba en el sofá eran cuando más irritable estaba, porque tenía que planear algún examen o proyecto para el día siguiente y necesitaba de una posición incómoda para poder planificarlos bien. Francis aprovechaba estas ocasiones para aumentar la incomodidad aún más, buscando nuevas maneras de distraerlo. Era divertido discutir con él.

A las ocho la biblioteca cerraba. Lovino aceptaba que Arthur se quedase en lo que se demoraban en hacer las últimas labores del día, sólo porque su malhumor no se comparaba al de Arthur cuando lo obligaban a levantarse del sillón. Luego cada uno se iba por su lado: Lovino cruzaba la calle para cenar en el restaurante de su hermano (hábito que últimamente había adquirido, por alguna razón) y Francis y Arthur caminaban unas dos cuadras hasta la esquina donde Francis tenía que doblar. Rara vez cenaban juntos y Francis ya había aprendido en estos seis meses que tenía de conocerlo (oficialmente) que no debía dejarlo tomar demasiado. O al menos huir cuando lo hiciera.

Los sábados el trabajo era más ligero y cerraban más temprano. Arthur aparecía bordeando las once de la mañana, con ropa más suelta y cara de haber despertado hacía unos cinco minutos.

Así era cómo Francis pasaba seis de los siete días. A ello le faltaba la visita semanal de Antonio, su editor, y con él el recordatorio de que, aunque los domingos seguían siendo día de ocio total, esa rutina no era la de antes.

Pero era tolerable, más ligera que en los primeros tiempos. Al punto que, cuando era esa visita en la que Antonio Carriedo llegaba con una caja de chocolates preparadas por su preciosa Bella y le hacía la fatídica pregunta, ya no le causaba la misma frustración el dar la misma respuesta desde hacía casi dos años.

—¿Nada aún?

—Nada.

 **~o~**

Cuando Arthur Kirkland se mudó a este sitio a sus veinticinco años, lo hizo con un solo pensamiento en mente: alejarse de casa, lo suficiente para no verse en la obligación moral de visitar seguido. La ciudad en la que había crecido quedaba a una hora y media en auto, era capital del condado y por lo tanto más grande, más urbanizada, más populosa. Arthur decidió irse luego de haber cumplido exámenes y programas requeridos para ejercer como profesor de química de secundaria. Aún le faltaban algunos que debía cumplir en lo que laboraba en el nuevo colegio, pero lo importante es que ya estaba lejos, mas no tan lejos.

La necesidad de irse nace del hecho de ser el menor de cuatro hermanos por mucho tiempo, hasta que vino Peter y la poca atención y espacio que poseía se redujeron aún más. Tener tres hermanos mayores que acumulaban logro tras logro en diversos aspectos equivalía a ser sujeto de comparación permanente. De ahí el deseo de adquirir autonomía y privacidad, y sobre todo algo que no posean sus hermanos, aparte de la excelente puntería que tenía para lanzarles cosas a la cara.

Lo que a veces no podía explicarse —especialmente cuando, al volver del baño, encontraba a Alfred haciendo de las suyas con los reactivos del laboratorio y a medio salón haciéndole barra— era por qué habiendo lidiado toda su vida con niños y adolescentes fastidiosos, escogió una carrera que implicaba seguir lidiando con niños y adolescentes doblemente fastidiosos. Ciertamente, las generaciones actuales parecían estar en constante competencia de salir más jodida que la anterior. Él, al menos, tenía más gusto al vestirse, inclusive en su fase más 'rebelde'; y muchísimo mejor gusto con la música. Todo es culpa de su antigua tutora, miss Victoria, quien tenía la paciencia y firmeza posible para hacer que dejara de cantar los estribillos de _"We don't need no education"_ y _"Schools are prisions"_. Otra razón no le encontraba.

Oh, y escogió Química como compensación del frustrado anhelo de ser mago, pero eso es un secreto que se llevará a la tumba. Preparar las soluciones y reactivos para llevar a cabo alguna reacción se sentía como si estuviera cociendo una poción, una gota extra de algo o un procedimiento mal llevado y el resultado podía variar drásticamente. Arthur descubrió eso cuando en el colegio quiso comprobar si no era lo mismo agregar el ácido sulfúrico al agua que el agua al ácido. El resultado de la explosión fue una quemadura en el brazo y el surgimiento de una nueva pasión, pasión que quería transmitir a sus estudiantes si sus egocentrismos se lo permitían.

Estaba por cumplir medio año en este nuevo lugar, y el transcurso de los días ya habían adquirido estabilidad: soportar adolescentes y profesores en el colegio, soportar al pesado auxiliar en la biblioteca, cocinar u ordenar comida por teléfono y dormir para soportar el siguiente día. Que su principal preocupación en ese momento fuera el final de semestre por sobre si pasar Navidad con la familia o solo, era indicador de que las cosas iban bien, el trabajo era gratificante y no se había equivocado al mudarse.

Al menos eso es lo que se decía luego del nuevo accidente de Alfred, esta vez con sodio y agua.

 **~o~**

—Sentémonos allá

—¿Por qué no acá?

—¿Olvidaste a qué venimos?

Arthur rodó los ojos. —Porque eres una vieja chismosa.

—Tú también estás aquí.

—Sólo porque dijiste que pagarías. Y si vas a jugar al espía —Arthur señaló con la cabeza una mesa que estaba en la esquina—, ese lugar es mejor.

Francis sonrió satisfecho y se encaminó hacia la mesa.

Había escuchado a Lovino discutiendo por teléfono con su hermano el día anterior, algo sobre una relación que él no aprobaba _"porque no y punto"_. Cuando le comentó ello a Arthur, junto con las otras frases que alcanzó a escuchar ("Es muy rubio", "¿Qué clase de nombre es Ludwig?", "¿Qué puedes tener en común con un profesor de matemática?"), Arthur escupió el té que estaba tomando.

Nuevamente veía confirmado el dicho de que el mundo era muy pequeño: Arthur conocía un profesor de matemáticas rubio que se llamaba Ludwig. Había entrado a trabajar con él, y era menor que él inclusive, pero su expresión adusta le daba un aire de ser mayor.

Francis, entonces, recordó que él también conocía a un Ludwig ("¡El hermano de Gilbert! ¡Cómo pude haberme olvidado!"). Completamente encantado con la idea, ignoró todos los _"dudo que sea el mismo"_ y lo convenció de ir al restaurante "Impero Romano" a confirmar las sospechas.

Elizabetha se les acercó con la carta, sonriente como siempre. A Arthur le caía bien la dulce joven, aunque a veces sentía que lo miraba de manera extraña.

—¿Ahora qué se supone que hagamos? —preguntó Arthur mientras curioseaba lo más caro que ofrecían.

—Esperar a que venga.

—¿Y qué tal si no viene?

—No conoces a Feliciano —Francis notó sus intenciones y volteó las páginas a los platos principales. Arthur chasqueó la lengua—.Es adorable. El tipo de persona que quieres ver todos los días.

—No conoces a Ludwig. Mis chicos se vuelven angelitos en sus clases, todo el colegio lo escucha cuando grita.

Francis iba a hacer un comentario sobre su método de enseñanza, pero la repentina expresión de sorpresa de Arthur lo detuvo.

—¿Es él?—preguntó mientras trataba de ver al hombre que acababa de entrar con el rabillo del ojo.

—Es él —Arthur contestó incrédulo, escondiéndose detrás del menú.

Ludwig tenía pinta de estar perdido, pero se dirigió con paso firme a una mesa. Elizabetha se acercó para saludarlo, con una expresión de regocijo que se asemejaba a la que tenía Francis. Arthur sintió lástima por su colega.

—¡Ah, lo sabía!

—Pero si Feliciano o como se llame aún no aparece.

—¡Es tan obvio que están juntos! Sólo míralo.

Arthur rodó de nuevo los ojos, pero hizo como le fue pedido.

—Está sentado sin hacer nada.

—Ay, Dios. ¡Aprende a leer lenguaje corporal, hombre! Míralo —Francis se acomodó en su asiento—.Cabeza un tanto gacha, se siente avergonzado. Espalda recta, está alerta, pendiente de todo. Las manos las tiene inquietas sobre la mesa, está nervioso. Y está sentado en la mesa más cercana a la puerta de la cocina y la mira con disimulo. ¡K.O.! —Francis rió con ganas—.¡Está completamente tomado!

Arthur sólo suspiró con hastío y volvió su atención a la carta, ignorando las palabrerías del otro. Francis tenía razón, muy a su pesar, y la prueba contundente fue cuando cinco minutos después, Feliciano salió corriendo de la cocina a abrazar a Ludwig, quien parecía estar preparado para ello, puesto que la fuerza del gesto lo hizo tambalear con todo y silla, pero correspondió el gesto a su manera. Francis y el personal femenino a la vista estaban deleitados con la escena.

— Así que esta es la razón por la que Lovino ahora quiere cenar con Feliciano —comentó Francis una vez que divisaron a dicho muchacho renegando y observando a la pareja, escondido tras la puerta de la cocina.

—Ajá —Arthur respondió sin ganas. No sabía qué rayos eran los celos de hermano, así que continuó partiendo la carne.

—Y además ambos son atractivos.

—Pero si…

—¿Mh?

Arthur hizo una pausa para luego negar con la cabeza. Francis se encogió de hombros y siguió con su cena, mirando al dúo de vez en cuando con aire soñador.

Estaba a punto de decir algo hipócrita ( _"…si los dos son hombres"_ ), considerando que la última persona con la que tuvo relación más allá de lo amical era más alto y con voz más grave que la suya. En cierta manera, él fue quien le dio la idea de aplicar para una plaza en el colegio donde trabajaba, al recordar un comentario acerca de la novia de su primo trabajando ahí.

Sin embargo, eso era otro tema. Lo que ahora llamaba su atención era el idiota que tenía al frente. Había olvidado que Francis solía flirtear con las mujeres y hombres que se le acercaban a hacerle alguna consulta en la biblioteca, indistintamente. También lo hizo con él, en un principio, mas Arthur ni borracho caería por unas cuantas palabras en francés y demás tonterías. Pero ahora… Ahora Francis flirteaba porque era parte de su forma de ser, pero no en el modo interesado, por así decirlo.

Ajá.

Bueno, no es como si le importara, claro. Tanto mejor. El hombre ya le causaba suficientes dolores de cabeza así no más.

Y aún seguía tarado por Ludwig y Feliciano. Cielo santo.

—¿Por qué no te cambias a su mesa, para que puedas manosearlos mejor con la mirada?

—¿Ah? —Francis salió de su ensimismamiento—. Oh, no, no. —Esbozó entonces una coqueta sonrisa—. Estoy contigo esta noche.

Arthur rodó los ojos de nuevo y bebió un poco del vino, culpando a la bebida por el repentino calor que sintió.

 **~o~**

Francis Bonnefoy nació y vivió en París hasta que por el trabajo de su madre se vieron en la obligación de trasladarse al otro lado del Atlántico. Para consuelo de _Maman_ , él y su hermana ya dominaban el francés, aunque a diferencia de ella, éste no era perceptible cuando hablaban. A menos que lo hiciesen a propósito. Francis descubrió durante su adolescencia lo útil que era dominar dos idiomas, sobre todo si uno era "el idioma del amor".

Pero más que una carta de seducción, ambas lenguas eran las llaves que le permitían entrar a todo ese universo que era la literatura. La belleza del lenguaje radica en la infinidad de cosas que uno puede crear con él y la capacidad de trasmitir esa creación a todos, o a unos pocos, con esas palabras, frases y significados reservados para aquellos que comparten una lengua; pero también al traducir el mensaje, porque el análisis y síntesis que involucra ayuda a que uno la evalúe mejor, al estudiar la precisión de un vocablo, el sentido que puede cobrar concadenándolos en diferentes contextos. El concepto de infinito puede resultar chico ante la verdadera magnitud de la palabra.

No obstante, a tal maravilloso y exclusivo poder del ser humano le otorgan más valor a su mera función informativa. Francis se rehusaba a circunscribirse en tal mundo, y es por ello que cambió el año de estudios de actuación por las letras (y Marianne aprovechaba esto para armar su propio drama cuando andaba de bromas con él _"¡Mon enfant especializado en la lengua de los rosbif! ¿Qué fue lo que hice mal?"_ ).

Porque los actores materializan lo creado por otros y él quería ser el que construyera la atmósfera y los diálogos y los detalles que pasan desapercibidos hasta escenas más adelante. Porque armado con la palabra sola podía cambiar la realidad presente e idear una nueva: la utopía de un lugar perfecto, la deplorable imagen del caos total, los mundos del pasado, del futuro y del "Y qué tal si…". Podía también realzar la actualidad: la belleza de las cosas simples, lo espantoso escondido en la hermosura, ese monólogo con el que puedes relacionarte; o también criticarla, mostrártela de manera cruda y preguntarte qué haces al respecto.

Sin embargo perdió ese poder. O dicho de otra forma, tomando prestado la frase que usaba Antonio para sacarlo de su pesimismo, se había escondido y no aún no lo encontraba. Antonio llama a esto "ver el vaso medio lleno en vez de medio vacío" y Francis había decidido meses atrás el mostrarse de acuerdo con él para no malograrle la sonrisa, porque era de los pocos que parecían entender cuán trágico era para él esta situación: la pérdida de la inspiración, su musa, o como quisieran llamarle.

Era paradójico cómo algo tan importante se esfumara tan de pronto y sin más, sin mayor ceremonia, percatándose de ello sólo al notar que Bella corría al encuentro de su querido irradiando alegría a su alrededor y Francis sin poder describir el momento, sin poder recrear el escenario, confirmando con horror que hacía ya varios días que se encontraba de esa manera.

Y su tendencia natural al dramatismo no ayudaba: estaba convencido de que el mundo conspiraba en su contra. Incluso esa escena de Ludwig y Feliciano en el restaurante, que hubiera sido suficiente material para imaginar una corta historia como las que solía escribir, le recordaba los dieciocho meses que llevaba estancada la última obra en la que estaba trabajando.

 _"Ya se te ocurrirá algo, no seas dramático"_ es lo que le decía Arthur cada vez que la ocasión lo ameritaba. El tono despreocupado no ofende (tanto) a Francis porque el señor profesor de química tiene lo suyo en las letras. Fue una grata sorpresa el encontrarse una tarde compartiendo impresiones acerca de tal o cual autor, aunque la admiración de Arthur por Shakespeare era de esperarse, la sangre británica de su madre así lo requería.

Además que hacía todos los gestos precisos cuando al corregir algún trabajo encontraba errores gramatical. Las cejotas multiplicaban la indignación al ver números en medio de palabras o abreviaturas que harían estremecer incluso a _Maman_.

 _"Ya se te ocurrirá algo"_ a veces repite, más quedo y sin virulencia, y Francis asentía. Se permitía creer.

* * *

 **Notas:**

No especifiqué lugar, pero todo se desarrolla en algún lugar de Estados Unidos. Imagínense Springfield (?).

Se debe echar el ácido al agua y no el agua al ácido, porque provoca una reacción fuertemente exotérmica. Dicho de otra forma, desprende calor y puede explotar. Lo aprendí de la manera difícil por el idiota de mi profesor de colegio, a quien le pareció buena idea hacerme experimentar la diferencia.

De igual manera, los metales alcalinos como el sodio reaccionan violentamente con el agua.

"We don't need no education"es de Pink Floyd y "Schools are prisons" de Sex Pistols

Se jodió el formato de los siguientes capítulos y no me cuadra una escena del último capítulo, so, er, ya los pongo en los días que vienen. Debería dejar de ponerme a subir fics a las 3am.


	2. Chapter 2

Jejeje, ya recordé que el prompt del fic involucraba celos. O algo así. Anyway, estos días han sido malos días, así que procastinaré el sentirme deprimida subiendo fic. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y los favs :D había olvidado lo genial que es recibir comentarios, le hacen el día a una.

FFnet sigue metiéndose con mi formato y mis guiones akaldjas.

* * *

 **Dos.**

 _Dark shines  
Bringing me down  
Making my heart feel sore  
Because it's good_  
 _ **— Dark shines — Muse**_

—¡Arthur! ¡Hey, Arthur!

Arthur se había quedado atrás luego de la reunión, guardando sus papeles con parsimonia para evitar salir junto con el tumulto de profesores. Los ánimos, incluido el suyo, estaban un tanto caldeados por el estrés del fin de semestre sumado al estrés propio de un lunes, y por ello no volteó ante la mención de su nombre hasta unos segundos después de haber identificado la voz.

Bella se asomaba por la puerta, sonriente.

—¿Estás ocupado?

—No, no, ya estaba por irme —Arthur metió un fólder en su mochila y se la puso al hombro—. ¿Vas a la biblioteca?

—No, Antonio me mandó un mensaje diciendo que se siente mal, así que iré a verlo. Pero vamos por allí.

—Okey. Te llevo tus cosas por mientras.

—Oh, no te preocupes.

—Insisto —Arthur tomó el maletín de Bella, sorprendiéndose de lo pesado que estaba, y se encaminaron a la salida.

En el camino conversaron de Antonio. Al parecer había estado con tos y congestión últimamente, pero amaneció con fiebre en la mañana y demandaba la compañía de Bella o se iba a morir. "¿Por qué los hombres son tan dramáticos cuando se enferman?" le preguntó ella, mientras revisaba su celular si había mensajes distintos a los "¿Ya estás viniendo?" de Antonio.

—Por cierto, como me dijo que hoy iba a ver a Francis, hice chocolates para ustedes y Lovino. ¿Se los puedes dar por mí?

—No aseguro que lleguen todos—se detuvieron unos minutos en la entrada del colegio para que Bella pudiera sacar la bolsa con chocolates—. Francis no merece tan buen trato.

—Él y Antonio necesitan que los engrían a cada rato, en especial cuando están mal.

—Buen par de amigos —respondió con ironía.

—Cuando se juntan con el hermano de Ludwig (¿Lo conoces? ¿El profesor de educación física?) son peores todavía —Bella rió por la cara de consternación de Arthur—, pero me alegro que Francis esté mejor ahora. Antonio estaba muy preocupado cuando todo empezó.

—Sigo pensando que está exagerando. Y Antonio se preocupa como si fuera su propio hijo.

—Sí, supongo — Bella rió de nuevo—. Oh, me has hecho acordar. Antes pensaba que esos dos estaban juntos.

—¿Juntos?

Francis le había contado que anteriormente trabajaba para un periódico, escribiendo cortas historias para el suplemento del fin de semana, a la vez que trabajaba en sus propias obras. Antonio ha sido su editor desde el inicio, y ambos eran cercanos.

—Siempre iban a la biblioteca para las ediciones y esas cosas, y Francis solía colgársele encima o abrazarlo por detrás mientras trabajaban. Me sorprendió bastante cuando Antonio se me acercó para invitarme a salir.

—¿En serio? —Francis no le había contado eso—. O sea que es más pervertido de lo que pensaba.

—Pervertido es un poco fuerte. Digamos… ¿encantador?

— _¿Encantador?_ —Arthur puso cara de asco, arrancándole otra carcajada a Bella

—Ay, pero mira, incluso le hace sonreír a Lovino. Bueno, no tanto así, pero al menos lo mantiene de buen humor. Y déjame decirte que eso es bien difícil.

Arthur casi se tropieza al escuchar eso.— Pero si Lovino para renegando con él.

—Sí, pero llevan más de un año trabajando juntos. Eso es todo un récord en la historia de auxiliares de Lovino.

Hubo una pausa en la conversación en lo que se demoraron en cruzar una pista. Arthur aprovechó ese momento para procesar la nueva información. Así que Francis era tan "encantador" como para que incluso alguien que se irritara tan fácilmente como Lovino lo soportara. ¿Pero qué tenía de encantador? ¿Acaso ahora le llaman así a los que se la paran seduciendo cuanta persona se le atravesase?

Bueno, quizás no era tanto así, pero esa fue la primera impresión que tuvo del sujeto cuando entró por primera vez a la biblioteca. Estaba que flirteaba con un par de señoritas que no podían alcanzar un diccionario de un estante. Un diccionario de francés, lo sabía, porque luego se sentó a su lado a ayudarles con la tarea que les había dejado el instituto donde estudiaban, y sus risitas le interrumpían a cada rato su lectura. Arthur los calló con un "shh" varias veces, hasta que se cansó y fue a quejarse donde Lovino.

Sin embargo, ahora que lo pensaba, Lovino le llamó la atención hecho una furia, pero Francis ni se inmutó ante ello y logró calmarlo. Inclusive le compró un helado, aunque fue más por amenaza de Lovino que por voluntad propia.

Acaso…

—Bueno, yo me voy por acá —Bella lo sacó de sus pensamientos abruptamente—, le mandas un saludo a Francis de mi parte.

—Ah, sí, claro. Salúdame a Antonio —agregó por cortesía, aunque sabía que no le caía muy bien a Antonio, desde la vez que le pisó el pie por accidente.

Arthur observó a Bella alejarse y doblar la esquina, forzándose a no pensar en la idea que acababa de formarse. Miró la pequeña bolsa que tenía en la mano. Francis siempre compartía con él los chocolates que Antonio le traía. Lovino, por otro lado, lo miraba con cara de "no te pienso invitar nada", cosa que no le importaba porque no le gustaba tanto el dulce…

 _"Llevan más de un año trabajando juntos"._

 _¡Ah!_ Arthur asustó un par de transeúntes con el repentino grito que pegó, al darse cuenta la dirección a la que le estaba llevando su mente. Molesto, buscó en la bolsa la que le pertenecía a Francis, la abrió, y sacó la mitad del contenido para guardárselo en el bolsillo del saco. Era lo mínimo que se merecía ese estúpido por hacerle pensar cosas estúpidas.

 **~o~**

—Oye. Deja eso y vete a atender.

Francis estaba en la sección de Biología, cargando los cuatro libros que acababan de devolver cuando Lovino pasó por su lado. Éste se dirigió hacia el final de los dos libreros, donde había un par de sillas y un pequeño televisor en la división de uno de ellos.

Extrañado, Francis miró su reloj de pulsera.

—Falta media hora para las seis.

—Ya lo sé, idiota, pero prefiero ver infomerciales antes que seguir soportando a tu noviecito mirándome como si yo tuviera la culpa de su mal gusto al vestirse.

A Francis le tomó unos cuantos segundos procesar la información. Estaba a punto de decir algo pero Lovino le cortó.

—No me importa —dijo tajante, haciendo un gesto con la mano—, tan sólo no me metan en su no-drama de no estar saliendo.

—No estamos saliendo.

—Claro que no, se quedan en mi biblioteca flirteándose el uno al otro con malos sarcasmos e insultos. Me convendría que salieran, literalmente, para no tener que verlos usando supuestas "discusiones sobre autores" —Lovino hizo comillas en el aire al decir eso— para ese propósito.

—¿Cuándo hemos hecho eso?—Francis no pudo evitar sonreírse.

—La última vez fue con Shakespeare. El soneto 20, todavía. ¿No conoces la sutilidad?

Francis rió con ganas entonces.

—Lo sutil nunca fue lo mío.

—Como dije, no me importa —Lovino se balanceó hacia atrás en la silla hasta que el respaldar chocó con uno de los estantes—.Que no me mire no más, esas cejas me ponen nervioso.

— _Oui, oui._ Disfruta tu película de Bollywood.

—¡No me jodas! —a Lovino se le colorearon las mejillas—.Al menos yo veo mujeres bailarinas usando velos. Tú por otro lado… bueno, no tengo idea.

—En eso te doy la razón.

Francis dejó los libros apilados cerca a la televisión, le revolvió la cabeza a Lovino, quien protestó con todas las palabrotas habidas y por haber, y salió a ver qué mosca le había picado a Arthur.

 **~o~**

Francis no era ningún tonto. No necesitaba la sonrisita sabionda de Antonio para darse cuenta que sí, algo estaba pasando, le gustara a Arthur o no. No la necesitaba porque todo iba acorde a lo que quería. Ya sabía desde el inicio lo que implicaba el bajar de las escaleras para ir a su encuentro. Aunque quizás no desde entonces, porque inicialmente sólo estaba aburrido y la expresión enojada de Arthur le causó gracia aquella vez.

El hombre tenía toda la pinta de ser nuevo en la ciudad y bastante renuente a socializar, lo cual lo hacía más atrayente. Más aún eran sus respuestas a cuando lo abordaba con actitud seductora: las orejas se le coloreaban un poco, pero mantenía la mirada desinteresada. Para alguien que no está acostumbrado a ser ignorado, la situación pronto se volvió un interesante juego y provocarle reacción era el premio.

Las clases empezaron y el que Arthur siguiera viniendo técnicamente era la señal de victoria. Pero entonces notó que lo que lo hacía bajar de las escaleras ya no era traviesa curiosidad. Bajaba también para conversar, revisar sus clases, incluso hacerle preguntas sobre alguna cosa que leyó (tener mucho tiempo libre le hizo incursionar en la lectura de diversos libros, ciencias incluidos) y Arthur respondía, explicaba, se reía _de verdad_ del chiste científico que le contaba, cosa que era completamente _nerd_ , pero a Francis le gustaba. Y cuando se dio cuenta que le gustaba, simplemente se encogió de hombros y siguió molestándole a Arthur con su caligrafía.

"No entiendo a los escritores" le dijo Antonio una vez que Arthur estaba ocupado elaborando un examen y tenía un aura repelente de almas a dos metros a la redonda. Francis le sonrió y prefirió darle la razón a dar respuesta a la pregunta implícita.

 _"¿Qué le viste?"._

No era que le hubiera visto algo, era que Arthur le ponía desafío al escenario que inconscientemente estaba creando. Francis se había hecho parte del día del otro y le gustaba ese lugar, entre el profesor y el brazo derecho del sillón; le gustaba porque lo había creado y esa era una sensación que extrañaba: el poder manejar el medio, los personajes, lo que vendrá. Y aun cuando el personaje principal no podía ser controlado, no se le escapaban los pequeños detalles (el color en los pómulos cuando se acercaba mucho, su aversión a las personas que se acercaban a consultarle, la mirada fastidiada que le mandaba a Lovino) que afirmaban su influencia sobre él.

Francis no era tonto, sabía que algo estaba sucediendo y Arthur ponía resistencia, pero estaba bien, siempre ha sido un hombre paciente, y tenía la sospecha que no faltaba mucho. Era cuestión de observar y esperar.

No obstante, había una parte de él, una de la cual rehusaba a admitir su existencia, que deseaba algo distinto: que fuera Arthur quien estuviera a cargo de la situación. Porque, vamos, ¿qué garantía de éxito había para un autor que no podía ni dirigir sus propios mundos? ¿Qué tal si estaba leyendo todo mal?

Quería que fuera Arthur el que lo buscara y con esa sola acción desequilibraría todo y todo pasaría a sus manos, así Francis ya no se vería en la presión de velar por el siguiente paso, la siguiente acción. Arthur no tenía reparos para decirle crudamente lo que otros endulzaban ("Ponte a trabajar de una vez", "¿No tienes una obra que escribir en lugar de estar jodiéndome?", "Quizás si dejas de sentir lástima por ti mismo podrías hacer algo"); así que podía encomendarle este trabajo, la tarea de volverlo a él un personaje y ser Francis ahora quien veía al contexto cambiar en direcciones desconocidas, aliviarse de la carga, dejarse llevar.

Arthur podía hacerlo, Francis creía en ello. Y quizás esa era la verdadera explicación.

* * *

 **Soneto 20 de Shakespeare:** Según lo que he estado viendo, además de que el soneto trata sobre cosas como juegos sexuales (aunque personalmente no sé interpretar poemas en inglés antiguo porque no lo entiendo 8U) muchos interpretan a este soneto como que está dirigido hacia un hombre y de ahí la cuestión de que si Shakespeare era homosexual o no.

Lovino is not amused porque no aguanta tensión sexual sin resolver ajena en su cara y a la hora de su novela hindú favorita lol.

Gracias por leer :D.


	3. Chapter 3

Empezó el ciclo. Mi dolor es eterno. Mis problemas de salud también lo son - sobs-.

* * *

 **Tres.**

 _Let yourself go, Milord  
And make yourself at home.  
I'll take your troubles to heart_

— _ **Milord (Traducción al inglés) — Edith Piaf**_

Los días se hicieron repentinamente fríos. Para el jueves, todos estaban equipados con casaca, chalina, gorro y medio rollo de papel higiénico en los bolsillos. Lovino casi los mata del susto cuando se desplomó sobre el mostrador, ardiendo en fiebre. Arthur tuvo que acompañarlo hasta el restaurante (él y su hermano vivían en el segundo piso), mientras Francis se ocupaba de la biblioteca.

Temblando, Arthur regresó presuroso con unas bolsas que Feliciano le había dado en agradecimiento.

—Cierra ya —Arthur dijo en voz alta, para llamar la atención de las otras tres personas que estaban ahí—.Parece que va a llover.

El truco funcionó, las personas se fueron rápidamente. Sin embargo, Francis todavía tenía que terminar con el registro de libros que tenía pendientes. Arthur contempló la opción de irse sin más (hacía mucho frío), pero Francis le pidió que no se quedase porque no tenía paraguas, así que no le quedó de otra.

—¿Por qué eres tan idiota? Toda la semana ha estado haciendo frío.

—Está roto y no he tenido tiempo de comprar uno nuevo. Me he estado sintiendo mal.

—Eso no responde a mi pregunta.

—Oh, lárgate si quieres.

Arthur bufó, pero se dio la vuelta para contemplar el cielo a través de las ventanas, entreteniéndose mientras con el vaho que dejaba su aliento sobre el cristal. Francis finalmente terminó luego de que Arthur tenía dibujado un ejército de hombrecillos de palitos sobre el vidrio.

—Llueve fuerte —Francis extendió una mano sin guante para sentir las gotas de lluvia.

—No me digas —Arthur estaba que peleaba con el paraguas luego de haberlo golpeado con el marco de la puerta.

—Mi casa está más cerca, vamos para allá.

—No, mejor vamos a mi casa y luego puedes llevarte el paraguas.

La madre naturaleza no parecía estar a gusto con su propuesta, porque terminó de hablar y sonó un trueno. Ambos se encogieron sobre sí mismos.

—¿Por qué a mí?

—Mira el lado bueno —Francis alzó la bolsa que llevaba—.Comida gratis.

—Bien. Vamos a tu casa de una maldita vez.

 **~o~**

—Oh, por Dios ¿por qué a mí? — suspiró Francis

—No te robes mi frase dramática.

—Le agregué un "Oh, por Dios".

—Plagio es plagio. Deberías saberlo, autor de pacotilla. ¿Qué pasa?

—¿Por qué esa película?

Ambos estaban sentados en el mueble de dos plazas, acurrucados en las esquinas con un par de frazadas encima y unas tazas de chocolate caliente. Arthur se la pasó quejándose durante toda la cena sobre sus pies descalzos y helados y que si se enfermaba sería la culpa de Francis. El hombre se había negado a sacar dichas frazadas hasta después de haber cenado, al parecer moriría de un infarto se manchaban con comida. Pero ahora Arthur estaba calientito y a treinta centímetros de distancia de Francis, así que no sabía a qué venían las quejas ahora.

—Es una comedia romántica, cambia —Francis le dio un golpe con la pierna y le fue devuelto una patada.

—Qué más da. No hay nada bueno y este tipo es gracioso.

—La película es un chiste de mi vida.

—¿Un autor de segunda sin nada que hacer?

—De segunda, tu ropa; y de hecho, sí, es de una escritora.

"Más extraño que la ficción" trata de un hombre que de un momento a otro piensa que se ha vuelto loco porque comienza a escuchar una voz femenina que describe con precisión lo que hace, piensa y siente, como si fuera una narradora y él un personaje de una historia. Como si eso no fuera suficientemente traumático, la voz anuncia su muerte inminente.

Habían pillado la película justo cuando Will Ferrell en el papel de Harold Crick, un auditor del Servicio de Impuestos Internos de Estados Unidos, estaba viendo a la psiquiatra; quien le recomienda el verse con un especialista en teoría literaria. A la vez, una escritora, la voz que el protagonista escucha, está teniendo dificultades con cómo proseguir su obra, porque no sabía cómo matar a Harold Crick.

—Bueno, eso sí es coincidencia.

—Ah, ya qué. —Francis se acomodó las sábanas para que le cubriesen la cabeza y tomó un largo sorbo de chocolate.

Vieron la película en silencio, comentando sobre ella de vez en cuando. La chica pastelera a la que tenía que auditar Harry era linda, y la descripción de cómo él la veía los había dejado un tanto incómodos, pero fingieron no darse cuenta de ello. La escritora, por otro lado, le había causado un sobresalto a Arthur cuando estaba imaginando un accidente de coche, como manera de matar a su personaje.

—¿Tú y Antonio hacen cosas como esas? —preguntó al ver a la escritora y su asistente sentadas bajo la lluvia, recreando la escena en el puente a la distancia.

—Antes. Ahora ya no tan seguido.

—Quizás hice mal en salvarte de la lluvia entonces.

—No quiero matar a mi personaje de neumonía.

La pausa se extendió hasta cuando, luego de un par circunstancias (la más significativa, una pelea con la pastelera) el experto en literatura concluye que Harry está viviendo una tragedia y que por lo tanto debería disfrutar la vida que le quedaba. Resignado a su suerte, Harry decide darle un giro a su vida, saliéndose de la rutina mecanizada hasta el milímetro que tenía para tratar de cambiar. Se toma unas vacaciones del trabajo, desarrolla más su amistad con su colega, se reconcilia con la pastelera y comienza a salir con ella. Arthur, sin embargo, se mostró más interesado en la escena cuando va a comprar una guitarra.

—Esto es una suerte de animismo —comentó Francis—:otorgarle características humanas a las cosas.

—Yo querría una roja con blanco.

—¿Seguro que no quieres la de los dos mástiles? —preguntó en tono de burla, a raíz de un comentario de la autora, quien menciona que quienes querían esa guitarra estaban compensando la falta de otra cosa.

—¿Quieres averiguar? —Arthur respondió fastidiado.

—Por mí no hay problema. Quítate los pantalones y saca la regla del cajón a tu lado.

—Aléjate, maldito enfermo —Arthur le lanzó un cojín con fuerza.

—Okey. Asumiré que la guitarra de dos mástiles es la perfecta para ti.

—Vete al diablo.

Propagandas. Francis fue a servirse más chocolate y Arthur aprovechó para darle una mirada al apartamento. Era un poco más grande que el suyo, pero igual estaba diseñado para una sola persona. El rasgo más sobresaliente de la sala eran los dos estantes llenos de libros. Francis mencionó que tenía otros dos en su cuarto. ¿Cuántos libros tendría en total?

Estaba haciendo los cálculos cuando se dio cuenta de algo. Francis volvió con una bolsa de galletas en la mano y ya que aún seguían en propagandas, decidió comentarlo.

—Nunca he leído algo tuyo.

Francis sumergió la galleta que trajo en su bebida.

—Nunca me has pedido leerlo.

—¿Has publicado libros?

—Tres. Éste sería el cuarto. Y Antonio quiere hacer una recopilación de las historias que solía escribir para el periódico.

—Ah.

Se sentía raro estar preguntando esto recién ahora. Cada chica bonita que entra a la biblioteca y se enteraba de que Francis era autor inmediatamente pedía los títulos de sus libros para leer. Pero Francis tampoco había mencionado nada al respecto.

La película regresó. Harold Crick descubrió quién era la autora, mas era una escritora dedicada a las tragedias y ya tenía el final en borrador, en el proceso de pasarlo a limpio. Harold le pidió al experto en literatura que lo leyese, y cuando éste le dice que no sólo es una buena obra, sino la mejor que la escritora había hecho hasta ahora, se desesperó en un inicio, pero luego aceptó el destino cuando tuvo el coraje de leerla.

Sin embargo, la escritora terminó por cambiar por completo el final, a costa de la valorización de la obra. Harold se salvó de milagro, gracias al reloj con el que tenía automatizada toda su vida. Francis volvió a explicar, que el reloj había sido antropomorfizado a lo largo de la historia, así que ése era el personaje que murió trágicamente.

—Me gusta esa película —confesó Francis—, muestra un poco del mundo de la literatura. Cuando creas un personaje n verdad es como si estuviera vivo, ¿sabes?

—Puedo imaginarlo. ¿Qué hubieras hecho tú?

—Lo mismo, supongo.

—¿En serio?

Francis lo miró con incredulidad. — ¿Tú no?

—Digo no más. Mira. Acaba de salir de un bloqueo de años y no creo que pueda volver a escribir algo con la idea que podría matar a alguien si lo hiciese.

Francis pensó en lo que dijo por unos momentos, pero luego se estremeció y sacudió la cabeza.

—Me alegro que sea sólo una película.

—Siempre dicen eso.

Arthur se puso de pie, aún con una frazada sobre sus hombros, para ver a través de las persianas de la ventana.

—¿Dejó de llover?

—Parece que sí, ya me voy —al quitarse la frazada se le escarapeló el cuerpo y fue rápidamente a buscar su saco.

—Espera.

Arthur no se volvió a ver lo que hacía Francis, mientras debatía entre colocarse las medias semihúmedas o no. Se decidió por la segunda opción, porque no quería pasar los últimos días del semestre con neumonía.

Francis se le acercó entonces, con un libro en la mano.

—Toma. Es el que más se vendió.

—"A bientôt" —Arthur leyó el título como pudo. Francis juró que pudo escuchar a _Maman_ gritando por el ultraje a su lengua materna—. ¿Y por qué en francés?

—Antonio pensó que sería mejor en francés.

—¿Qué significa?—Arthur guardó el libro en su mochila y salió de la casa, abriendo el paraguas sobre su cabeza por si acaso la lluvia se le ocurriera continuar.

Francis sonrió desafiante.

Tendrás que leerlo para averiguarlo.

 **~o~**

El clima siguió igual de frío en los siguientes días, aunque felizmente sin lluvia. La gente ya estaba comenzando a arreglar las casas para Navidad y la emoción se sentía en el ambiente, todos estaban deseando una blanca Navidad, cenas enormes, chocolate caliente y calor de hogar. Arthur no estaba seguro si quería que nevara, porque luego de la película Francis ha estado con la nariz más congestionada y con una febrícula que no lo dejaba tranquilo.

Sus chicos, por otro lado, estaban emocionados porque rendirían los exámenes esta semana y en dos días más ya serían libres. Arthur había escuchado planes de fiestas por todos lados, así que se había propuesto hacer sus exámenes súper difíciles, en parte porque sonarse la nariz le dejaba doliendo mucho, y también porque él debía asistir al colegio hasta el próximo martes aún.

Era hora del receso y Arthur estaba descansando en la sala de profesores, terminando de calificar los exámenes había tomado ese día, cuando un "¡Artie!" hizo que el dolor de cabeza que estaba latente se manifestase.

—Es profesor Kirkland, Jones.

Alfred saludó a los profesores presentes, quienes por alguna razón no objetaron a que entrase y se sentara a su lado. Arthur colocó inmediatamente un gran folder para cubrir su trabajo.

—¿Esos son nuestros exámenes?

—No, niño. ¿Qué cosa quieres?

—No soy un niño, profe ¡si soy más alto que usted! —Alfred comprobó lo dicho poniéndose de pie estirando los brazos hacia arriba.

—Ya quiero verte graduado. Dime qué pasa.

—Nada, entré a saludar.

Alfred volvió a sentarse y curiosear su escritorio sin permiso. Desafiando en son de juego la mirada autoritaria de Arthur, metió la mano en su mochila y rápidamente extrajo lo primero que encontró, que resultó ser el libro de Francis.

—"A bientôt" —lo pronunció de igual manera que Arthur aquella vez. Luego murmuró para sí—. ¿Qué significaba?

—Devuelve eso, antes que te suspenda. Y si quieres saberlo, inscríbete en francés. —Aunque a decir verdad, él tampoco tenía idea.

—Nah, ya tengo a Matty para que me lo traduzca. O podría aprovechar y preguntarle a Bella lo que significa.

—Profesora De Bryun, Jones —terció con firmeza, esta vez molestándose en serio.

Alfred murmuró un "ups, lo siento" y decidió no poner más a prueba la paciencia de su profesor, así que sólo echó una ojeada rápida al libro y lo devolvió.

—Profe, ¿qué planes tiene para Navidad?

—Aún no lo tengo pensado —Arthur decidió sacar otros papeles que tenía que arreglar, en vista que Alfred parecía no tener prisa para irse—, ni lo pensaré hasta que termine con mi trabajo. El cual, por si no lo has notado, estás interrumpiendo.

—¿Todavía no arma su árbol? Matty y yo ya arreglamos la casa con mamá durante el fin de semana.

—He estado mal el fin de semana. Alfred, ¿por qué no vas a tu receso?

—Espero a mi hermano, le dije que lo encontraría acá —sonrió satisfecho consigo mismo—. Por cierto, profe, ese libro.

—¿Ah? —Arthur por alguna razón se sintió avergonzado.

No había tenido oportunidad de leerlo. Demasiado cansado para ir a la biblioteca, salió del colegio el viernes directo a su casa, y la pasó haciendo trabajos en intervalos. El resfrío le impedía poder concentrarse durante largo tiempo en alguna cosa.

Había recibido un par de mensajes de Francis el sábado, preguntándole si estaba bien y contándole que Lovino estaba en cama, por lo que ahora estaba trabajando él solo. Recibió otro el día anterior, por la tarde, preguntándole si iba a venir porque _"Si tú también estás enfermo ¿ahora a quién molesto?"._

—Mamá tiene ese libro —Alfred lo sacó de su momentáneo ensimismamiento—, llora cada vez que lo lee. ¿Le gustan las tragedias?

—No es mío, me lo dieron para que lo lea —no había ninguna mentira ahí—. Alfred, tengo mucho trabajo qué hacer.

—¡Hey, Matty! —gritó de pronto, levantándose de la silla. Su hermano se asomó discretamente al salón.

—Buenas tardes, profesor Kirkland —Matthew le sonrió con una expresión que decía "disculpe a mi molesto hermano, por favor".

—Hola, Matthew.

—Sí que te tardaste —Alfred le pasó un brazo por el hombro—. Estaba hablando con el profe sobre un libro. ¿Te acuerdas el que le compramos a mamá la última vez? ¿Qué significaba el título?

—¿"A bientôt"? —Matthew sí fue capaz de pronunciarlo correctamente—.Significa "Hasta pronto".

—Ahí lo tiene, profe. Súbanos un par de puntos en el examen a mí y a Matt.

—Váyanse antes que te baje cuatro puntos a ti.

Alfred rió estruendosamente y se despidió de los profesores, no dejándole a Matt hacer lo mismo porque ya lo había jalado hacia sabe Dios dónde.

—Veo que les agradas a tus alumnos—le dijo un profesor que le llevaba al menos dos décadas, dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda—, Alfred sigue siendo tan hiperactivo como lo era desde la primaria. Al menos Matthew es tranquilo.

—Nunca lo hubiera imaginado —dijo con ironía.

—Son buenos chicos. Alfred es bulloso para no ver a su hermano triste o callado. Se volvió muy introvertido luego de perder a su padre en el último año de primaria.

Arthur sintió un ardor en la garganta que nada tenía que ver con su resfriado. Recuerdos de su madre invadieron su mente: el estante lleno de libros de sus autores favoritos que solía leerle cuando era pequeño, los viajes que solían hacer por Navidad y Año Nuevo a Londres para reunirse con sus abuelos maternos, las comidas que nunca aprendió a cocinar. La sala de espera de la maternidad cuando el doctor le comunicó a él y sus hermanos que sólo pudieron salvar a Peter.

—Es su último año, así que guíalos bien, ¿sí?

Arthur asintió despacio, con la cabeza a punto de estallar.

 **~o~**

—Luces horrible.

Arthur entró a la biblioteca en el momento preciso que Francis se disponía a salir a almorzar.

—Más de lo normal —agregó Francis cuando lo vio más de cerca—. ¿Estoy hablando con tu espectro o sigues vivo?

—Con las justas —atinó a responder Arthur, antes de dejarse caer en el sillón—.Dame agua para tomar estas pastillas.

—¿Has almorzado?—Arthur negó con la cabeza—.Pues no puedes tomar pastillas sin comer. Vamos al frente.

—Déjame morir.

—Lo haría de no ser porque el olor a muerto es nauseabundo.

—¿Cómo sabes?

—Por una investigación para una de mis historias.

—No quiero saber.

Francis le extendió una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse, pero al no ver respuesta lo tomó de ambos brazos y lo forzó a ponerse de pie. Sin darle tiempo a protestar, le colocó una mano en la frente con más fuerza de la necesaria.

—¡Ay! ¡Maldición, ten cuidado, idiota!

—O mis manos están muy frías, o tienes fiebre muy alta.

—O ambas cosas —Arthur quería retirarle la mano, pero el contraste de temperaturas se sentía bien—.Ya suéltame, te voy a contagiar.

—¿Preocupado por mí en vez de tu espacio personal? _Mon Dieu_ , estás grave. —Francis le acomodó la chalina al cuello—.Vamos antes que se ponga más frío el ambiente.

Luego de almorzar algo ligero (Arthur se vio obligado a tomarse toda la sopa a pesar de no tener mucho apetito) y tomar la medicina, Francis lo acompañó a su casa. La comida lo había recompuesto un poco, pero Francis encontraba rara su actitud taciturna.

—¿Pasó algo? —preguntó finalmente, cuando estaban a una cuadra de llegar.

—Nada.

—¿En serio?

—Sí. Sólo que… — el cansancio no le dejaba fingir bien, al parecer—.Nada. Recordé algo que no quería. ¿Cómo está Lovino?

—Feliciano dice que mejor—Francis no se le escapó el cambio repentino de tema, pero algo le decía que quizás era mejor dejarlo ahí—.Regresará el sábado todavía.

—Se llevan bien —Arthur comentó con tono casual—.Tú y Lovino.

—Supongo—Francis se encogió de hombros.

—Bella dice que le caes bien.

—Creo que, más bien, tiene miedo a que le haga algo y por eso no me hace mucha bronca —sonrió de lado.

—¿Por qué habría de temer que le hicieras algo? —Arthur arqueó una ceja.

—No me mires así—la sonrisa de Francis se ensanchó—, no le he hecho nada.

—Sí, claro.

—¡En serio!

Cuando llegaron al edificio donde vivía Arthur, Francis volvió a colocarle una mano en la frente, esta vez con más cuidado. Arthur había recuperado las fuerzas necesarias para protestar.

—¡Deja de jugar al doctor conmigo!

—Ya habrá tiempo para eso —le guiñó un ojo pícaro, y Arthur rodó los ojos, molesto consigo mismo por haber dado pie a ello—.No olvides tus pastillas. Y no las tomes sin comer.

—Sé qué hacer, idiota. Ya vete. Estoy cansado.

Francis se quedó un rato más, en lo que demoraba sacar las llaves del bolsillo interior del saco y abrir la puerta.

—Todavía no leo tu libro —dijo Arthur, sin darse vuelta—. He estado ocupado.

—Ah. Descuida. Cúrate primero, no quiero que lo llenes de mocos.

—Ahora voy a usar las páginas de pañuelo.

—Hazlo y traeré la peste a ti.

Arthur resopló para ocultar la risa. Francis le dio un par de palmadas en el hombro, forzándolo a mirarle para despedirse.

—Cuídate.

—Igual.

Arthur se metió rápidamente al edificio.

* * *

Este es el capítulo que más ñeeeeeeeeeeeghsldaslda me dio al volverlo a leer. Pero la nación de la universidad atacó ayudada con problemas de salud, so, no tengo tiempo para editar. I'm a fail.

Anyway, notas, notitas, nototas:

\- "Más extraño que la ficción" (Dirigida por Marc Foster): En ese tiempo, mientras agonizaba sobre qué tema desarrollar para el fic, TNT vino a mi rescate. La idea de un autor con bloqueo lo tomé de ahí. También, en la parte en que se sienten incómodos cuando describen a la chica, es porque el protagonista se está imaginando cómo sería tener sexo con ella.

\- Matthew, lamento haberte quitado tu apellido, pero te quería de hermano de Alfred.

Gracias a Alley Michaelis por el comentario :3 y a ustedes por leer :D


	4. Chapter 4

Ay. Este, pues, es la culpa de la universidad?. Yep. Sorry por la tardanza (completamente injustificable wth)

Este es el penúltimo capítulo. A decir verdad, ahora que lo vuelvo a leer, lo siento un tanto apresurado. Ya me dirán su opinión. Gracias a Alley Michaelis y Dark Keyla por sus comentarios :D un abrazote virtual para ustedes :D.

* * *

 **Cuatro.**

 _I want to reconcile the violence in your heart  
I want to recognize your beauty's not just a mask  
I want to exorcise the demons from your past  
I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart_  
 **—Undisclosed desires — Muse**

Era culpa de la fiebre.

El reloj marcaba dos minutos para las nueve. Estaba echado al revés, con la cabeza en los pies de la cama y apoyando los pies en la pared, y tenía que ser culpa de la fiebre el que estuviera sintiendo escozor en los ojos.

El culpable también era Gauthier, un guía de turismo de Francia a quien la compañía para la que trabaja decide mandarlo a la región de Baja Normandía. Durante su estadía en los tres departamentos que corresponden a la región, se mostraban varios _flashbacks_ de su vida. En Calvados, hace memoria de lo poco que recuerda de sus primeros años, cerca de los campos de Lyon donde sus padres trabajaban para el viñedo del valle del Ródano.

La gran tragedia de su vida se narra cuando estaba en Orne. Jeanne era una joven mayor que él por cinco años en esos tiempos, Gauthier estaba enamorado de ella, enamorado de la forma que los chiquillos con dos quinquenios recién cumplidos podían estarlo. Jeanne no lo sabía, pero eran vecinos y era muy amable y cariñosa con él, así que cuando estaba en casa le enseñaba a cocinar. ( _"Los hombres de ahora deben saber cocinar"_ , decía, aunque la mayoría de cosas que hacían eran dulces).

Una tarde, en medio de la preparación de una comida, Jeanne le dijo que debía salir a hacer unas compras, por lo que tendría que enseñarle otro día. Gauthier no se hizo problema, le ayudó a guardar los ingredientes y se despidió de ella al salir por la puerta trasera.

Instantes después, estaba en el suelo, a tres metros de la puerta, con la espalda quemándole espantosamente y un fuerte zumbido en los oídos. Tres días más tarde, de los cuales no recordaba nada, murió una parte de él, al enterarse que el balón de gas de la cocina había explotado.

La tumba de Jeanne estaba vacía.

A pesar de todo, la vida continuaba. Tenía veinticinco años y había aprendido que uno puede vivir con la incertidumbre de que si pudo o no pudo haber hecho algo para evitar lo sucedido.

No obstante, La Mancha puso a prueba ello, con la llegada de un grupo de turistas de Estados Unidos. El tour era de siete días, seis guiados y el último libre. Gauthier fue al encuentro de ellos en la terminal de la compañía y juró que el corazón se le detuvo por unos segundos.

Lisa, una de las turistas, era idéntica a Jeanne. Idéntica al menos al recuerdo que tenía de ella, porque la casa se quemó también y las únicas fotos que había de ella las poseía su padre. A partir de ese punto la historia se tornaba en una tortura emocional tanto para Gauthier como para Arthur, quien sólo podía ser testigo de una semana de tormentos al ver el parecido que tenía con Jeanne, y también las grandes diferencias (y eran éstas lo que más dolía).

El tiempo tampoco perdonaba, los días pasaron y pronto era domingo. Al mediodía le dio el alcance en Mont Saint-Michel, y le dijo lo que pudo. No quería decirle mucho, porque Lisa era una joven de quince años, que no tenía nada que ver con él, que sólo venía de vacaciones con su familia y que no tenía intenciones de despertarle de nuevo la vieja duda ("¿Cerró el balón de gas antes de salir?").

Pero al final terminó contándole todo.

( _"Cuando te vi, pensé que Dios me estaba castigando", "Te pareces tanto"_ ).

Lisa estaba sorprendida, y la falta de respuesta lo puso nervioso hasta que sonrió tristemente.

( _"Has pasado por mucho"_ ).

Eso fue lo que le hizo despertar. La sonrisa también era distinta. Tenía que mirar hacia abajo, en vez de hacia arriba, para contemplarla. Jeanne era paciente y reía con sus bromas, Lisa cuestionaba su salud mental; Jeanne no se intimidaba si alguien se acercaba mucho, Lisa daba un paso hacia atrás.

Jeanne ya no estaba viva, Lisa era feliz.

El desenlace era tranquilo. Lisa regresa a Estados Unidos y Gauthier va a laborar en París, pero antes de la partida, Lisa usa el poco francés que conocía para despedirse.

 _"A bientôt"_. Las mismas palabras que le oyó decir a Jeanne por última vez.

—Maldito seas.

Arthur se frotó un ojo con la palma de la mano. Dio la vuelta a la última página y vio un pequeño dibujo de algo parecido a un pajarito con un globo de texto que decía "¿Qué te pareció?"

—¿Qué me pareció? —dijo en voz alta, por alguna razón hablándole con desafío al libro—.Te doy el crédito que al menos no es como _Twilight_. También que la tienes fácil, ganándote la vida haciendo llorar a amas de casa.

No había terminado de hablar cuando le llegó un mensaje al celular. Tratándose de moverse lo menos posible, lo agarró para leer.

Por supuesto, tenía que ser de Francis.

 _"Cariño, ya estoy en casa~ :D Estaba pensando, ya que me porté excepcionalmente generoso contigo hoy, merezco una recompensa. ¿Tú qué crees? :D"._

—Creo que eres un idiota. —Ahora le hablaba con desdén al celular. Arthur culpaba a la fiebre por ello, a pesar de haber bajado—.Un idiota melodramático que no sabe más que andar flirteando por ahí.

Arthur se incorporó para dejar el libro en la cómoda. La mujer de la portada del libro estaba de espaldas, girándose para ver hacia algún punto detrás de ella. Sin detenerse a pensarlo mejor, y culpando nuevamente a la fiebre, contestó el mensaje:

 _"Creo que debes ser idiota si de verdad estás convencido que no puedes volver a escribir."_

Tan pronto salió la señal de mensaje enviado apagó el celular, la luz, y se echó a dormir.

 **~o~**

No siempre las cosas salen como uno las tenía planeado. Eso lo saben todos, Arthur estaba al tanto de ello, pero eso no significaba que no se sentía frustrado cada vez que algo así sucedía. Le pasó cuando estaba conociendo la ciudad por primera vez y se perdió durante dos horas. Tuvo que tragarse el orgullo y pedir direcciones a un par de transeúntes para poder ubicarse, pero al final logró encontrar la biblioteca que la profesora de francés le había indicado.

De igual manera, no planeaba encontrar a gente conocida ahí. O mejor dicho, parientes de gente conocida. Cuando vio por primera vez a Antonio lo confundió con una antigua pareja de la universidad. Sin querer, había encontrado al primo de Gabriel, y casi le fracturó el pie en circunstancias que ninguno de los dos estaba seguro cómo habían sucedido.

Tampoco estaba en sus planes el socializar con el auxiliar de biblioteca. Su cabellera lo hacía fácil de localizar, Arthur no podía evitar notar su presencia de inmediato, mas el hombre se pasaba el tiempo que no usaba para coquetear con quienes le hacían una consulta en lo alto de las escaleras. Y cuando se quejó de él por estar haciendo bulla mientras sonseaba por ahí, no se esperaba que el hombre sonriera con actitud altanera y comenzara a acercársele.

Pero esto. Esto no estaba en sus planes cuando vino a la biblioteca.

Describiendo la situación en pocas palabras, Francis estaba con una mujer. Lo cual no era novedad, _claro_ , ver al hombre todo sonrisas y cortejos no era nada nuevo, _por supuesto._

 _Pero._

 _Oh, mierda;_ Arthur tiró la cabeza hacia atrás, cerrando los ojos. Pero ése no era el problema aquí. El problema aquí era al ver a Francis con un brazo alrededor de la cintura de la chica, Arthur sentía la necesidad de poner en práctica su puntería usando el libro que vino a devolver. Rompería un par de ventanas en el proceso, pero haría más satisfactorio si le acertaba en la cabezota.

Oh, bueno. _Como sea_. Era algo que ya lo sospechaba, aunque vivir en la negación era menos problemático.

Estar celoso. Por Francis. Qué ridículo.

 _Como sea_ , se dijo a sí mismo. Tenía que devolver un libro e irse a dormir hasta el lunes de corrido. _Agh_ , ya se le estaba comenzando a pegar su drama.

—Oh, Arthur —junto al mostrador, Francis sonrió tranquilamente, liberando de su abrazo a la muchacha—.Resucitaste justo a tiempo. Te presento a mi hermana.

Arthur parpadeó un par de veces, confundido.

—¿Ah?

—¿Ah? —Francis también estaba confundido por el repentino cambio de la expresión de Arthur.

—¿Hermana? —Arthur le observó el rostro. Si no fuera por el contexto, la manera cómo Francis y la chica arquearon la ceja al mismo tiempo y de manera idéntica le hubiera causado gracia.

—Sí, mi hermana —repitió Francis, suspicaz—.Te he contado de ella. Michelle, _ma belle_ — Michelle estaba completamente seria observando la situación, pero ante el viejo juego de palabras de su hermano rodó los ojos.

—¿Cuándo te vas a cansar de eso?

—Pero si es tu canción, mi vida —Francis volvió a su sonrisa habitual—.Michelle, este bruto es Arthur. Arthur, mi hermana, Michelle.

—Bonjour—Michelle extendió una mano para saludarlo.

—Hola. Disculpa —Arthur correspondió el saludo, sintiéndose avergonzado—.Tengo un resfriado espantoso y me tiene raro.

Francis y Michelle observaron con curiosidad mientras Arthur se excusaba para usar el baño de la biblioteca.

 **~o~**

— ¿Estaba celoso de mí? —preguntó Michelle.

—Me gusta pensar que sí —Francis sonrió de lado Michelle, por otro lado, se ajustó sus lentes y lo miró seriamente.

—Francis.

— _Oui, ma belle?_ — las sonrisas inocentes de su hermano no funcionan con ella.

—¿No hablas en serio o sí? —dirigió una mirada hacia la puerta del baño.

— _Pues_ …

—¡Ah! —Michelle usó sus manos para balancearse sobre el mostrador y sentarse—.Tú y _Maman_ tienen el mismo pésimo gusto.

— _Ma cherie_ , son ustedes dos las que me quitan el sueño con sus elecciones.

Michelle resopló frustrada. Francis tuvo que usar todas sus fuerzas para no lanzársele encima a estrujarla por el puchero que estaba haciendo.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer ahora? —Se cruzó de brazos—.¿No vendrás con nosotras a París por Navidad?

—Iré con ustedes, linda, ya tengo comprado el pasaje —Michelle lo interrumpió exclamando que ella había sido quien compró los pasajes—.Además que Arthur tiene sus propios planes.

—¿Sólo por eso vendrás con nosotras?—reclamó indignada.

—Aw, amo cuando se ponen celosos por mí —Francis no pudo resistirlo más y abrazó a su hermana, ignorando las protestas de ella—.Míralo así, cariño, sigues siendo la única princesa en mi vida.

—Eso haría a _Maman_ la reina que probablemente lo mande a decapitar.

—Eh, sí, no le digas nada aún, _s'il te plait?_ —Francis la miró suplicante.

—¿Y qué gano con eso?

—¿Macarrones de todos los colores?

—De acuerdo. Bueno —Michelle lo empujó y bajó del mostrador—. Ya me voy, sólo venía a entregarte el pasaje.

—¿Me abandonas? —Francis comenzó a lloriquear exageradamente. Su hermana rodó los ojos, acostumbrada al teatro de su hermano.

—Anda, consuela a tu _chèri_ —Michelle se apoyó en su hombro para bajar del mostrador—, pero tú pagarás mi taxi.

—Por supuesto, _ma princesse_.

 **~o~**

Arthur salió del baño una vez que sintió su dignidad en pie de nuevo, lo cual tomó bastante tiempo al parecer, porque cuando salió no había nadie a la vista, ni siquiera en la sala de lectura. Caminó hacia el sillón, donde encontró el libro que lo había traído en primer lugar. Lo miró con rencor, culpándole de todo lo sucedido.

Un estornudo lo hizo voltear, tratando de averiguar la proveniencia del sonido. Inmediatamente, reconoció la cabellera rubia detrás de varios estantes. Francis debía estar subido en sus escaleras de nuevo.

Yendo en contra de su sentido común, cogió el libro y se dirigió hacia allá, con cautela. Francis estaba en lo alto de la sección de Biología, concentrado revisando unos papeles. Si es que lo oyó a Arthur llegar o no, no lo demostró hasta que éste estuvo al pie de las escaleras.

—Hey.

Francis despegó la vista de los papeles. —Hey. ¿La gripe te aflojó el estómago?

—Cállate. ¿Qué haces?

—Leo.

—Ya me di cuenta de eso—Arthur reparó entonces en un detalle—.¿Usas lentes?

—Sólo cuando trabajo.

—Entonces, ¿qué rayos has estado haciendo todos estos meses que te he visto sin ellos?

—Trabajando en otra cosa —Francis se quitó los lentes para darles una limpiada.

Arthur entonces se fijó en los papeles. —¿Ése es tu libro?

—No es un libro —respondió con amargura.

—¿Puedo ver?

Incluso a metro y medio de altura, la tensión en Francis era visible.—Cuando lo termine de revisar.

—Okey —Arthur se recostó en el librero opuesto—.¿De qué se trata?

Francis lo observó con cautela.

—Sobre un hombre —dijo, mientras se colocaba los lentes— que vive mucho tiempo.

—¿Cuánto tiempo?

—Suficiente para haber visto al menos dos cambios de era—Francis comenzó a arreglar innecesariamente sus papeles—,y todavía le queda mucho.

—¿Es inmortal?

—No. Sólo es más resistente.

—Mh. Y entonces —Arthur sopesó el libro en sus manos—, ¿cuál es el problema? ¿Por qué no lo continúas?

—Una vida muy larga. Inicialmente tenía una idea de cómo iba a abordarlo, pero luego… —Francis suspiró y miró hacia una ventana—. No sé qué aspecto desarrollar de alguien que tiene tiempo para experimentarlo todo.

—Es fácil: mátalo —Arthur recordó la película que vieron—.Arrójalo de un edificio.

—Quiero tratar de la vida —le dijo fastidiado—, no de la muerte.

—La muerte es parte de la vida.

—Ah, qué sabes tú.

—Lo sé muy bien —el tono de voz le hizo recordar a Francis de una conversación en un bar, que terminó con él cargando a Arthur de vuelta a su casa, murmurando "la extraño tanto" entre hipos.

El silencio que se hizo duró unos minutos, hasta que Francis estornudó de nuevo.

—Me contagiaste —renegó mientras sacaba un pañuelo para limpiarse.

—Pobrecito—ironizó Arthur—.Si no vas a hacer nada, baja de ahí.

—Aún no termino de revisar.

—Ya me cansé de esperarte.

—Nadie te pidió que me esperaras.

—Ya lo sé, pero vine a hablar contigo y es molesto tener que doblar que doblar el cuello para eso.

—¿Hablar de qué?

Arthur le rehuyó la mirada. Francis de pronto se sintió ansioso.

—Arthur…

—Lo que dije ayer —Arthur se lamió los labios, nervioso—, lo que te contesté por celular. Lo… lo dije en serio.

—¿La parte que soy un idiota? —Francis trató de aligerar la tensión.

—Sobre todo eso.

Francis rió ligeramente. Teniendo cuidado con no arrugar los papeles, comenzó a bajar las escaleras.

—Llevo meses sin leer esto —le comentó— ya me había olvidado lo que había escrito.

Cuando llegó al piso y se paró frente a él. Arthur no le quedó de otra que devolverle la mirada.

—Pero tu mensaje me dio el ánimo de volverlo a revisar —Francis se acercó un poco más—.¿Sabes por qué?

Arthur pasó saliva.— Desafortunadamente, creo que tengo una idea.

— ¿Y?

Arthur no dijo nada por unos minutos. Los nervios de la mano le recordaron que aún tenía el libro con él. Analizó el objeto por unos momentos, antes de responderle con inusitada calma.

—Quiero leer lo siguiente que escribas.

Francis sonrió entonces, brillantemente y mostrando todos los dientes. Arthur tenía las orejas coloradas, pero mantenía la mirada desafiante ( _y bueno_ , pensó, _no podía ser de otra manera, ¿verdad?_ ).

—¿Acabas de admitir que me quieres, _mon coeur_?

—Cállate, maldita sea —Arthur rodó los ojos exasperado, secretamente aliviado de que el mensaje se hubiera entendido. Quizás Francis no sea tan mal autor—.El momento en que abres la boca arruinas todo.

—Podrías usar el cliché de callarme con un beso. Vomitivo, pero siempre funciona.

—¿Sabes qué? —Arthur le arrebató las hojas y las colocó junto con el libro en la repisa que tenía detrás de él—. Con tal que te calles, no me importa ser parte de una estúpida novela rosa.

Francis murmuró un "auch" contra sus labios cuando Arthur lo agarró del cabello para atraerlo hacia sí. Trató de protestar por el maltrato, pero Arthur estaba determinado en hacerles olvidar la coherencia ( _"por mi propio bien"_ ).

Arthur recordó sus pensamientos cuando estaba fuera de la biblioteca. Esto no era lo que esperaba al venir a la biblioteca. Sin embargo, cuando pasó sus dedos por entre los cabellos de Francis y sentir un "mmf" en su boca, se dio cuenta de que sí, esto era exactamente lo que quería desde hace tiempo.

 **~o~**

Arthur estaba rodeado de libreros de nuevo. Bueno, rodeado era una exageración, pero Francis tenía la absurda idea de que porque ahora estaban en su casa, él estaba en control de la situación. Así que Arthur enfrentaba un nuevo problema: ¿cómo corresponder el urgente beso del idiota apropiadamente, cuando tenía las salientes de su estante clavándosele en la espalda?

—Muévete —susurró—. Me voy a partir la columna.

El empujón que le dio no tuvo efecto. Al contrario, se encontró aún más aprisionado, con una mano que acariciaba su vientre (¿en qué momento se quitaron las camisas?) y un leve cosquilleo cuando los dedos se curvaron para sujetar el frente del pantalón.

—¿Qué tiene de malo aquí? —Francis murmuró contra su cuello, y el contraste entre el roce suave de sus labios y el áspero de la diminuta barba casi le hace olvidar que debía responder a la pregunta.

—Me voy a quedar sin columna y sin riñón. ¿Podemos caminar los quince pasos que faltan para tu cuarto?

—No lo sé —Francis comenzó a desabrocharle el pantalón—. ¿Puedes?

La situación hacía que el argumento pareciera convincente, pero la parte racional de su mente le pasaba la voz: estaban en la sala, había un cuarto a unos metros y era al maldito Francis quien tenía encima, y a quien tendrá que drogar luego para quitarle un riñón en compensación por el que está a punto de romperle.

Desafortunadamente su lógica ya no estaba a cargo, lo cual le quedó claro cuando no se le ocurrió mejor solución para alejarlo de sí que deslizar su mano entre ambos, sorprendiéndolo al acariciarle firmemente la creciente erección por sobre la ropa.

Sentir el estremecimiento de Francis sobre su cuerpo y un suave gemido junto a su oído mandó a volar lo que le quedaba de razón. Con renovada fuerza, apartó a Francis lo suficiente para enderezarse, provocando que el otro casi perdiera el equilibrio, de no ser porque Arthur lo sujetó y con brusquedad lo jaló por fin a la habitación.

Francis recuperó la compostura y sonrió burlonamente cuando Arthur detuvo su carrera de pronto al encontrarse frente al pie de la cama.

—¿Qué paso? —canturreó Francis—.Pensé que estabas decidido a tomar el cargo.

—¿Qué te he dicho sobre ese mal hábito que tienes de hablar? —Volvió a jalarlo, esta vez con menos fuerza y lo obligó a sentarse en la cama.

—¿Siquiera sabes qué hacer?

—Sólo dime dónde tienes todo.

Arthur de pronto estaba demasiado consciente de la situación y de la mano que aún sostenía. Francis señaló con la cabeza la cómoda y Arthur se las tuvo que ingeniar para buscar dentro con una sola mano.

—Te ves tan gracioso.

—Suéltame entonces.

—Mejor date prisa y ven.

Francis lo atrajo hacia sí una vez que encontró lo que necesitaban. Arthur lanzó las cosas al centro de la cama y comenzó a empujarlo cada vez más atrás mientras lo besaba, intentando torpemente de quitarle el pantalón en el proceso.

—¿En serio sabes qué hacer?

—Maldita sea, ¿cómo te callas?

Francis rió bajito, retrocediendo un poco en la cama para poder quitarse pantalón y ropa interior al mismo tiempo. Recostado, esperó a que Arthur hiciera lo mismo y se situara sobre él, entre sus piernas, para tomarlo del cuello y acercar sus rostros.

—Si quieres follarme, hazlo—susurró, sonriendo satisfecho al sentir la reacción física del otro sobre su cadera—.Pero así. Como estamos. Déjame verte.

—Hecho. Ahora —Arthur enredó su mano izquierda en el pelo largo (esto se iba a convertir en un hábito) y lo besó lentamente, contrastando la premura inicial con la que habían llegado—,por favor, _por favor_ , deja de hablar.

* * *

Notas, notitas, nototas.

 **"A bientôt":** Me basé en el cómic que salió de Francia con Juana de Arco (obviamente xD). Según la wiki, Baja Normandía es una región que comprende tres departamentos: Calvados, Orne y La Mancha. En el cómic, Francia encuentra a Lisa (la chica que se parece a Juana de Arco) en Mont Saint Michel. Also, escogí Gauthier porque comienza con las mismas letras que Gaul. I'm so clever.

 **Michelle:** Nombre de una canción de los Beatles. Una parte del coro está en francés y dice "Michelle, ma belle, sont les mots qui vont très bien ensemble" lo cual sería algo como "Michelle, mi bella, son palabras que quedan bien juntas". Siento que mi profe francés me dispararía por esa traducción.

 **Macarrones:** No me estoy refiriendo a la pasta, sino a unos dulces que me recuerdan a las colorburguers de Bob Esponja.

 **Cuarto libro de Francis:** Me basé en el cómic "Though I may depart, you shall remain", el en que un soldado pregunta a Francia por qué no envejece, y luego habla con su esposa que sería bueno vivir para siempre pero ella le hace reflexionar si en verdad es bueno. A la final hay un Francia sonriendo melancólicamente a los humanos y partiéndome el kokoro. Pourquoi, France, mon coeur, pourquoi.

Nos vemos en el último cap! Gracias por leer :D


	5. Chapter 5

C'est le dernier chapitre, les gens. Gracias por leer y espero que les haya gustado c:

* * *

 _Pas une règle, pas un détail_

 _Aucune muse qui ne m'assaille_

 _Pas une larme, un éclat de rire_

 _Alors vient d'où vient cette envie d'écrire?_

— _ **Ecrire Quand Même —Mickael Miro**_

Una extraña fuerza lo sacó de su sueño en la todavía oscura madrugada. Francis parpadeó un par de veces para aclararse, aletargado y sintiéndose pesado y ligero a la vez. Sus oídos se agudizaron y el tic tac del reloj despertaba desde el interior de sus músculos el familiar instinto de querer estirarse para comenzar un día, pero se resistió a ello, tratando de refugiarse en el sopor que aún sentía y volverse a dormir.

Fue al intentar removerse un poco bajo las sábanas que notó un peso sobre sus muslos. Volteó a su derecha: la tenue luz de la lámpara en la esquina de la habitación le permitió distinguir la figura de Arthur aferrado a su almohada favorita, doblándola de manera casi cruel y encima babeándola. Verlo así le causó una ligera risa que terminó por quitarle el sueño.

 _Maldita sea_ , pensó, acariciando la pierna que tenía encima y mirando con lástima la pobre almohada. De haberlo sabido, lo hubiera obligado a dormirse del otro lado de la cama, pero la pequeña incomodidad que sentía en la parte baja de la espalda justificaba la imprudencia.

Con la vista más nítida y la melodía de las manecillas del reloj, contempló al hombre a su lado. La expresión serena le resultaba un tanto extraña, habiéndose ya acostumbrado a ver las dos cejotas fusionarse cada vez que se le acercaba. Sin nada que hacer más que continuar masajeando la extremidad enroscada a él, comenzó a contar los segundos entre cada exhalación del otro, inconscientemente igualando su respiración a la de él y preguntándose cuánto tiempo faltaba para que se iluminara el cielo, cuántas podría contar hasta entonces.

Cuando hubo contado treinta y dos, la sintió. Como un hilo de aire helado que se cuela por debajo de la puerta y hace tensar la espalda en sorpresa. Su propia respiración se detuvo y sintió la familiar —ahora nostálgica— emoción en su pecho, el corazón acelerarse y los dedos curvarse sobre la palma y la piel ajena, inquietos al igual que su mente, que comenzaba a alejarse más y más de la habitación, a ese mundo que se había detenido hace casi dos años, oración tras oración formándose y recreando el abandonado escenario, dándole color y movimiento y vida por fin, _por fin. ¡Por fin!_

Arthur soltó un gruñido para nada complacido con las uñas que se clavaban en su pierna, conteniendo a duras penas la necesidad de escribir inmediatamente. Francis tampoco pudo contener la risa, masajeando el lugar afectado mientras trataba de salir con cuidado de la cama lo más rápido posible. Sin molestarse en comprobar si la prenda interior que se colocaba era suya, fue a traer la laptop que estaba sobre la mesa del comedor, sacó una mesa plegable de debajo de la cómoda y se volvió al lado derecho de la cama, acomodándose a sí mismo y a Arthur al otro lado en lo que la laptop se prendía.

Escribió la contraseña dos veces antes de atinarle a la tercera. Mientras cargaba el escritorio, se inclinó hacia su derecha y depositó un beso en la frente de Arthur, ignorando de nuevo el dolor en su cadera.

Arthur arrugó el ceño. Francis rió de nuevo, cubriéndole la sien y la oreja de besos hasta que Arthur nuevamente gruñó fastidiado y se dio la vuelta.

 **~o~**

Arthur se despertó cuando la luz del día era suficientemente intensa para iluminar la habitación sin problemas, lo cual le causó un sobresalto puesto que su día comenzaba cuando apenas y había amanecido, hasta que una voz interior lo tranquilizó al recordarle que era sábado. Suspiró aliviado, y fue entonces cuando sus oídos captaron un conocido "tac— tac— tac" que no se detenía.

Francis murmuró un "buenos días" cuando se volvió hacia él, pero luego detuvo su escritura un momento y corrigió lo dicho con un '"buenas tardes'". Había una taza con —Arthur se incorporó un poco para ver— café hasta la mitad, y tres galletas en un platito al lado de la laptop. También había una polera blanca entre la taza y la máquina, manchado de café por haber servido como trapo para limpiar algún descuido que sucedió mientras dormía.

—Ésa es mi polera.

—Te compraré otra.

—Pero me gustaba ésa.

—Es blanca, ¿qué hay para gustar ahí?

Nada, en realidad, pero Arthur no iba a admitir ello. Continuó renegando solo, mientras se estiraba de pie y se dirigía al baño ("Hay un cepillo de dientes en el segundo cajón. Lávate y luego podrás comer"), amarrándose la sábana a la cintura porque no podía encontrar su ropa interior.

Al regresar, la taza de café estaba vacía, había media galleta menos y Francis daba uso exclusivamente al mouse. Arthur se acercó para ver la pantalla, masticando con dificultad la galleta y media que se metió a la boca.

—Escribiste —Arthur pasó la comida antes de continuar hablando ante la protestas por el ataque de migajas.

—Escribí —Francis asintió.

—Y asumo que "yaytomatina" es el correo de Antonio.

—Asunción correcta —contestó, a la vez que 1.02 Mb de archivo Word terminaban de cargarse.

La página se actualizó a "Mensaje enviado". Arthur esperaba algo, un 'pop-out' de "¡Felicidades por salir del bloqueo!", una ventanita de "Antonio acaba de iniciar sesión" seguido de una invitación de video llamada para gritarle "¡Por fin, Francis, gracias al Cielo!", o que Francis improvisara un canto de autoalabanza con un fondo musical salido de la nada.

En lugar de ello, Francis se dejó caer de lado, detrás de él. Arthur rodó los ojos, se comió la última galleta y nuevamente se puso de pie para colocar la mesa y la laptop sobre la cómoda.

Entonces se dio cuenta.

—¿Tienes puesto mis bóxers?

—¿Eran tuyos? Me confundí. Llevo nueve horas despierto, no puedo ver bien.

—¡Tú ni siquiera estabas usando bóxers!

Francis rió de la manera que sabía que lo fastidiaba. Con pereza, se sentó en medio de la cama, apoyándose con las manos, balanceando los pies al borde del colchón.

—Quítamelos entonces.

Arthur lo miró severamente durante unos momentos, antes de deshacerse el nudo de la sábana. Francis lo abrazó por los hombros cuando se acercó hacia él, atrayéndolo consigo cuando se recostó sobre la cama.

—Así no te podré quitar nada —replicó, tratando de ignorar los deseos de simplemente quedarse así, abrazados hasta que el calor, o el hambre, o un calambre o el lunes los obligara a separarse.

—Ingéniatelas.

—Y bien —Arthur decidió ponerse cómodo, ya que Francis no daba indicaciones de querer soltarlo—.Resulta que lo que necesitabas para volver a escribir era tener sexo.

—Así funciona nuestro género.

—No puedo discutir eso. ¿Y ahora qué vas a hacer?

—Antonio probablemente me eliminará la mitad de lo que haya escrito, pero creo que estará tranquilo ahora.

—Bueno, mientras tomamos desayuno —Arthur estuvo a punto de quejarse por la falta de té en la casa, pero las piernas que envolvieron su cintura y el beso en su frente lo descolocaron.

—Me siento completo —murmuró Francis contra su mejilla, con el recuerdo de todos los poemas, cuentos y novelas de amor que había leído en cada palabra.

 **~o~**

Los días lunes eran los más terribles de toda la semana, pero Arthur volvió a su casa del colegio antes del mediodía, así que era un buen lunes. Como tenía hambre se dirigió a la cocina y casi chocó con Francis.

—Estoy cansado —dijo Francis en un bostezo, mientras pasaba por su lado para sentarse en el sillón.

—Eso te pasa por irte de juergas —Arthur puso a hervir un poco de agua para hacer su té—.¿Quién se va de juergas un domingo?

—No me quedó de otra, Tony y Gilbert me secuestraron.

—Y lo peor es que te dejaron aquí —Arthur entonces reparó en un detalle—.¿Qué haces aquí?

—Lovino me debe por la semana de ausencia. Por cierto —Arthur escuchó el sonido que hizo Francis al sacudir una caja—, encontré mis chocolates, ladrón.

Arthur se rió por lo bajo, mientras terminaba de preparar su té.

Tiempo después y armado con un té, Arthur fue al comedor y se sentó en una silla al lado del sofá donde estaba Francis saboreando los dulces que acababa de recuperar mientras miraba televisión.

—¿Cuándo viajas? —preguntó Arthur, sorbiendo un poco de su bebida.

—El miércoles, pero mañana voy a la casa de _Maman_ para ayudarla a empacar. ¿Y tú viajas a Londres?

—El viernes. Mi papá y Peter ya viajaron ayer para ayudar a mis abuelos a arreglar y mis hermanos viajarán mañana o pasado.

—Tienes una gran familia.

—Es un dolor de bolsillo en estas fechas —dijo sin malicia.

—Todas lo son —Francis volvió a bostezar—.Oh, espera. ¿Y cómo vas a hacer para darme mi regalo?

—¿Quién dice que te voy a regalar algo?

—Me darás regalo o aprovecharé la diferencia horaria para ir a interrumpir tu Navidad. Es sólo un canal de distancia.

Arthur tomó un poco más de té para ocultar el pánico que sintió de pronto. No había pensado en eso. Y Francis parece ser capaz de hacer eso sólo para fastidiarlo.

—¿Qué tal estaba lo que escribiste? —decidió usar el viejo trujo de apelar al ego del otro como técnica de distracción.

—Bien, Tony eliminó un cuarenta por ciento de todo y pagó mi cuenta ayer —parece que funcionó, pero Francis esbozó una sonrisa traviesa y eso nunca era buena señal—.¿Por qué? ¿Quieres ayudarme a buscar inspiración?

—Nop—Arthur centró su atención en la televisión—.Leí lo que mandaste a Antonio.

— ¿Cómo rayos leíste lo que…?

—Y estás más oxidado que mandado a hacer —Arthur le robó un chocolate—. Puros errores en tiempos verbales y en concordancia de género.

—Cállate, yo soy el autor aquí —Francis se cruzó de brazos.

—Un autor del que nunca había oído y que ya se olvidó lo básico del lenguaje luego de un bloqueo de año y medio.

—Bueno, no hay problema —Francis cruzó una pierna sobre la otra, con aire de suficiencia mientras desenvolvía un chocolate—.Ahora escucharás de mí.

—Lo dudo mucho. ¿Crees que insertar romance es la solución? Pensé que tu historia se trataba sobre la vida y la muerte y no sé qué rayos más.

—Trata de eso. Todo es parte del nudo, por supuesto. Confío en que sabes al menos las tres partes generales de una obra.

—¿E insertar un romance entre un cuasi inmortal y una simple mortal es parte del nudo?

Francis soltó un bufido, sonriéndole condescendientemente.

— _Mon cher_ Arthur —le arrojó la envoltura del dulce en la frente en la frente. Arthur se la devolvió con mayor fuerza, pero la supo esquivar—. ¿Acaso no es el amor el principal nudo de la vida?

—Dices eso para tratar de seducirme, ¿verdad?

—¿Funcionó?

La conversación de algún comercial fue lo único que se escuchó por unos momentos. Finalmente, Arthur suspiró derrotado, dejó la taza de té sobre el televisor y se sentó al lado de Francis para darle un largo beso, ignorando el "lo sabía" que éste murmuró contra sus labios.

 **~o~**

A pesar de haberse conocido hace seis meses, Arthur no podía dejar de pensar que todo estaba yendo un poco rápido. Después de todo, no hubo muchos cambios entre el principio y hace un mes, tiempo durante el cual las cosas comenzaron a tomar el giro hacia la situación actual. A Arthur le gustaría saber qué es lo que los llevó de despreciarse con la mirada a verse e interactuar casi todos los días, a esa ocasión que no es buena idea pensar en público, y finalmente, a abordar el Eurostar un lunes después de Navidad.

Arthur no era bueno leyendo a otros. Parte porque tendía a analizar demasiado, tratando de buscar verdaderas intenciones en lo que decían (culpen a sus hermanos por ello), y parte porque no le veía la necesidad de hacerlo. No le interesaba.

Sin embargo, algo de Francis le llamó la atención desde el principio. No era el que se comportara tan altaneramente aun cuando estaba equivocado (de esos hay en todos lados, aunque no tan molestos), sino la expresión de amargura que adoptaba cuando estaba solo o cuando lo visitaba Antonio. Para alguien que era puras sonrisas y lisonjas todo el tiempo, verlo así inevitablemente llamó la atención de Arthur.

( _Y no, no notó eso porque quizás le gustaba mirarle el cabello, cállense_ ).

No obstante, cuando supo la razón, no pudo evitar pensar "¿En serio? ¿Eso es todo?". Porque esas cosas suceden a todos, ¿no? Y si el editor decía que tenía habilidad ¿para qué hacer tanta alharaca?

Luego se dio cuenta que al parecer sí era gran cosa (Francis no le habló en tres días después de decirle eso), y además que el daño ya estaba hecho: Arthur iba seguido a la biblioteca y la relación con Francis ya se había formado. Arthur decía que era porque el sillón no podía pasar por la puerta, sino ya se lo hubiera llevado y pasaría las tardes en su casa.

Nunca iba a admitir que pasar de una casa donde no faltaba alguien que hiciera bulla a una donde escuchaba sus propias pisadas era demasiado extraño, y Francis era como el televisor que dejas encendido para que haga ruido, además que respondía y gastaba menos electricidad. Cómo es que Francis pasó de la categoría de sonido de fondo a… _algo_ , no lo sabía. Sobre todo porque se sentía como si fuera un cambio radical de un día a otro.

Francis, por otro lado, le había dicho que de radical no tenía nada. El que se diera cuenta recién de cuánto adoraba a Francis (palabras de él, por supuesto) era por causa de su estupidez. "Amor a primera pelea" dijo, y Arthur pasó la siguiente media hora tratando de ahogarlo con la almohada.

Quizás era así, Arthur desistió de pensar mucho en el asunto para evitar oír más teorías ridículas de Francis. Sin embargo, eso seguía sin traerle respuesta a su pregunta. Qué hacía en la estación francesa buscando al idiota. Idiota que no demoró mucho en encontrar: estaba sentado en un muro mientras se frotaba las manos pese a llevar guantes.

—Llevo media hora esperándote —dijo Francis a modo de saludo.

—¿Media hora? Si te dije que llegaría a la una y son una y cinco—Arthur señaló el reloj en lo alto de una columna.

—Dijiste a la una de tu lado, lo cual es una hora antes en mi lado.

—Nunca dije a la una de mi lado. ¿Para qué rayos te diría a la una de mi lado?

—¡Sí lo dijiste!

—¡Que no, maldita sea!

Pero al parecer, las cosas no habían cambiado demasiado. La insignificante pelea sobre husos horarios tenía para rato ("Dices media hora, eso significa que estabas planeando llegar tarde, ¿no?") y eso era un terreno en el que Arthur estaba familiarizado.

Aunque mientras peleaban, Arthur tenía una de las manos de Francis entre las suyas y la frotaba para darle calor. Lo cual no iba a ayudar, porque las suyas están heladas también.

Pero bueno, a quién le importa. Francis era suyo ahora.

* * *

 **Notas finales**

Si les interesa la traducción de los versos de la canción al inicio es algo así como "No una regla, no un detalle / Ninguna musa que me asedie / No una lágrima, ni una carcajada / ¿Entonces de dónde vienen estas ganas de escribir?". Aj, soy horrible traduciendo, siento que me patearían en el francés lol.

El prompt que me tocó era actor!Francis o Francis dedicado a las artes o letras. Lamentablemente, soy una ignorante en lo que se refiere a artes y letras, así que hice lo que pude, y sepan disculpar las incoherencias que pudieran haber.

Escribir esto fue muy divertido aunque al inicio tuve dificultades, ni idea tenía de dónde empezar (sobs, yo soy mujer de ciencias). Pero me encantó hacer esto, al igual que me encantó escribir Parley. Ojalá pueda volver a tener tiempo para escribir fics de estos dos, ya no sé en qué va el fandom de Hetalia pero a estos dos los amoreo y amorearé por siempre.

Gracias por leer c:


End file.
